


Having a Taste

by Roguex1979



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants to have a taste of his lover, but she's never let him before. He takes a different approach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from...out of the blue this idea came to my head. Hope you enjoy it.

You groaned and opened your eyes briefly, the morning light hurting them, so you closed them again. Your jaw ached for some reason and when you tried to rub your face, you found your arms immobile.

Panicking, you open your eyes again and look up to find your hands bound tightly to the headboard by your wrists with a silky red tie. You try to cry out, but the reason your jaw aches is because there is a ball gag tied firmly around your head keeping your mouth open, yet unable to speak. You are also very much aware of how naked you are, on top of the sheets.

Your eyes move wildly around the room. You're still at home, and your boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. Did someone break in? Did something happen to him? You make noise from the back of your throat, hoping someone, anyone, would hear you.

You take a breath in sharply and immediately quiet down when the bedroom door handle begins to rattle slightly. When the door opens, you relax as Tom enters, his bottom half wrapped in a fluffy white towel slung low on his hips, using a smaller towel to dry his hair. You may have relaxed to see him, but confusion takes over when he looks up at you and grins. You expected him to be shocked at your predicament.

“Ah, good morning, darling. I see you're awake.”

You try to ask him what's going on. You pull on your bonds and make questioning noises, watching as he slowly walks over to the dressing table, puts the small towel on the back of the chair and leans against it, arms folded, watching you. You stop, your noises and movements ineffective, narrowing your eyes at him. This behaviour of his is nothing you've ever seen before.

“I suppose you're wondering why you're tied up?” You nod emphatically, brows furrowed with annoyance. “I think it'll be easier to just show you.” He approached the bottom of the bed. It was then you realised your ankles were tied to the bed as well, spread wide. Tom's look was predatory.

You were very confused. You'd never discussed kinky sex before. If he'd wanted to tie you up, you were sure he'd have brought it up. He was usually very communicative. This was very unusual behaviour from him.

“Just relax, darling,” he said and knelt on the floor. He lowered is head and kissed your foot and nipped at your ankle. You sunk your head into the pillow and sighed through your nose softly. You supposed, if he wanted morning sex, you weren't going to stop him. You moaned as he gently kneaded the base of your foot with his thumb, a place normally ticklish, but done right, sent a tingle straight up to your clit. He lifted your leg the small distance it could move and stroked higher, massaging your calf muscle, his lips following, his tongue laving the smooth skin. It felt very good, but you couldn't shake the feeling that there was a reason he had bound and gagged you, your legs spread out for him.

By the time he reached your knees, it dawned on you what he was doing. You immediately started to struggle, shaking your head back and forth, trying to get him to stop, but his strong hands held you down, and he ignored your protests, kissing higher up your thighs towards your core.

It wasn't Tom's fault that you hated oral sex, it was yours. A previous boyfriend had seduced you saying he loved to go down on girls and after the first time, he never did it again. It became a bone of contention between you two and after you'd broken up, he'd insulted you by telling you he had never tasted a more disgusting pussy. Not exactly like he tasted of a gourmet meal, but you'd still blown him many times. But as a result of his hurtful words, you'd never let another man down there again. You still gave blowjobs, and that was usually enough to discourage the men from attempting more than once to go there.

Not with Tom though. He was relentless. He told you how much he wanted to taste you, and it was hard not to let him, because he turned you on so much. But with his words caused your juices to flow, so you more than ever tried to distract him from trying. Even if he fingered you and then sucked his digits after, you winced. Once, he'd been down there licking you softly when you'd woken up, and you'd freaked out so badly that you'd nearly given him a black eye. It was then you'd had to explain everything to him. He'd been understanding and promised you that you tasted anything but disgusting and to let him show you what he could do; that he enjoyed giving you pleasure that way. You had refused and asked him to respect your wishes. You'd sealed the deal by giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had, or so he said afterwards when he'd caught his breath.

You tried to plead with him to stop, but the gag stopped anything coherent from leaving your lips, and the way he'd tied you (how had he done all this without waking you up, you didn't know) didn't allow for much movement, except in your hips, which would not help you to stop him.

“Darling, please relax,” Tom requested softly, his body now between your legs, his face inches from your pussy. He leaned down and took in a deep breath. You sobbed, waiting for the look of revolt. “Mmm, you smell delectable,” he said looking directly into your eyes, his voice low and gravelly. “You've only allowed me little tidbits on my fingers, but today, you're going to have no choice but to let me feast on you.”

Tears leaked from your eyes and you looked away from him. His voice always made you hot and bothered, and you could feel yourself getting wet, especially when he prodded gently at your folds, parting them and stroking your clit softly, coaxing it out of the hood with his long clever fingers. But this meant there would be more for him to taste.

The first lick went from bottom to top, stopping short of your sensitive jewel, where his fingers still remained. You tried to buck away from him, but he followed you with ease. After a few moments, you realised that every time you moved, he pushed forwards harder with his face, until his tongue went inside to taste you. You moaned at the feeling, quickly admitting defeat and relaxed. You saw him stop and look up at you, your juices glistening on his lips, which were curled into a devious grin that you'd seen many time before. “Feel free to grind against my face in a bit, my love.” Your clit twitched.

Tom started again at the crease between your thighs and pussy, letting his wet tongue slide along the side of your outer lips. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the good feeling his tongue was producing instead of the crushing insecurities that rose like a mantra in your head.

Tom licked across your outer lips to your other thigh, sliding his tongue up and down this sensitive area. You shuddered, accompanying it with low moans of pleasure, and you could practically feel his grin against your skin. His mouth then moved to your hot lips again, sucking on them, savouring the soft yet firm feel of their sensuality inside his mouth. His tongue licked them on the outer edges and then between them, sluicing up and down your arousal lapping at the juices. 

Tom lifted himself up a bit to look at you. “Look at me,” he commanded. You did as told, your cheeks flushed with embarrassment, sheer mortification, and fear, as well as desire for the man nestled by your most intimate area. “You really don't know how lovely you are, how gorgeous you taste? You are a dish, a beautiful, luscious morsel for me to consume, and I intend to continue with the banquet.” His words caused more jolts of electricity to run up and down your spine. Up and down your hot slit went his tongue and then he stiffened it and pushed it against the entrance to your hot core. 

You reacted automatically, lifting your hips, shoving your pussy against Tom's face, a low moan of sexual pleasure escaping you around the gag. You fucked at his face, as he'd predicted you would earlier, as he plunged his tongue in and out of your hot and juicy passage, finally fully enjoying the feel of his tongue inside you, alive, forceful, eager, skillful. It was a far cry from how it was when your ex did it. Tom really knew what he was doing. His tongue relaxed and then licked upward until it found your clit peeking out, demanding attention.

You cried out loudly and your back arched. You pulled harshly on the bonds, trying to free yourself so you could run your fingers through his hair, but there was no give. Up and down your little button of love went his tongue and then around and around it over and over again. He put his hands to the outside of your thighs and held them tightly, now restricting your movements, giving him all the control again.

As if he could sense that you were close, he pushed his mouth against your pussy, holding his lips tight around your pulsing clit and he moaned, sending pulses of excitement across your body and to every extremity including your fingers and toes. He slowed his tongue and sucking of your clit, letting the sensitive nub slide in and out of his soft lips slowly as his tongue licked it gently.

It was too much and your climax hit you like a wave. Your back arched high off the bed, your limbs went numb and you screamed loudly, wishing you could have screamed his name, but the ball stopping you. He kept up licking and sucking, slower, more slowly, more gently until your body stopped trembling from the power of your orgasm.

Boneless now, you felt him licking your juices, cleaning you up and then sat up. He was panting and you could see yourself on his lips and chin. He licked his lips, his eyes not leaving yours. He brought his fingers up to his chin to gather the nectar from there and sucked them seductively. “So delicious,” he growled.

Leaning forwards, Tom undid the ball gag. Your jaw ached and he rubbed the bottom one for you as you flexed it to try and work out the kinks. Before you could say anything, he was kissing you soundly and you tried to pull away, scared to taste yourself on him, but he held you fast. It was his intention and his kiss was deep. You had no choice and you could detect a very distinct flavour on his tongue, and smell it on is face. It had a tang to it. You couldn't describe it, but it was not horrible as you'd imagined it.

Pulling away from you, Tom smiled. He kissed the tip of your nose lovingly. “Are you okay, darling?” he asked, your face cupped in both of his hands.

You nodded. “Yes,” you said, your voice slightly croaky. 

“Oh, good!” Tom said with relief and leaned in to undo the tie around your wrists. “I thought you might hate me for forcing you into that.” He bit his bottom lip contemplatively. “Did I go too far? I'm very sorry, I should have considered...”

You placed a finger on his lips to shush him. “It's okay,” you said insistently. You knew Tom would continue to apologise until the cows came home if you didn't stop him. “Thank you. It was wonderful, and exactly what I needed.” It was your turn to bite your lip. “Do I really taste good?” you asked, your insecurities creeping back into your being.

Tom smiled broadly. “Oh yes indeed. In fact, I think I'm ready for another course.”

END

 


End file.
